


[PODFIC] Post-it Note Romance

by kerravon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon





	[PODFIC] Post-it Note Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Post-it Note Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413847) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



MP3 (18.52MB): [ Post-it Note Romance - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/rwzpzd)  
M4b Audiobook (2.39MB):[ Post-it Note Romance - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/pgdp6q)

Streaming: 

Text available at: [Post-it Note Romance ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/413847)

Listen now at Soundcloud: [Post-it Note Romance ](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/post-it-note-romance)


End file.
